


Run and... Wait, should I be scared right now?

by ShadowKit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKit/pseuds/ShadowKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tzimisce Medic has captured me! I am (kinda) trapped and in need of help! Also, if you could bring a Soda, that would be awesome.</p><p>I don't own the franchise in any way and this Medic is based off a pic someone made of the Medic under the same name. So, inspiration for the guy is on them. The rest is on me.</p><p>Hold on to your stuff because this is gonna get weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pointing out right now that these stories will be simply something silly for you guys to enjoy. I'll post something serious every now and then but, for now, it's silly stuff. There will be cursing, weird things will go down and I hope you all have a blast!

"So, this is how I start the day." I sighed looking around the large office like space around me. The ceiling high, the walls were gold and the furniture were stained redwood that was aged to the point of near indestructibility. "Tied to a fucking Chair."

"Now, now my little flover." hummed the man that was likely the reason I was strapped to the chair.

The guy was German, it was the accent, and I was pretty sure he was going to kill me.

"If you answer mien questions, zhen I could make it as painless as possible." he purred

"Right...." I nodded while working the knot tying my arms to the chair. "I'd say something along the lines of 'You Monster!' or 'Someone will find me' but I see actual _gold_ ingrained in the wood so I'm just gonna skip that part and go right to ignoring you." I deadpanned and he narrowed his eyes

"You think I'm insane don't you?" he growled and I noted a tinge of madness at it's edges.

"I never said that nor do I wish to."

"You're like all the rest!" he snapped "Saying that I'm a madman! A quack! That I'm insane for seeing what they could never hope to imagine!" he roared

"Uh.. Kinda lost on the whole ranting bit. Exposition please?"

"They say I'm insane just because I don't see flesh as they do! That I don't see it as the flimsy meat casing that it is." he snarled "Those weak FOOLS dare to mock _me_ because I can see _beyond_ the casing! That I could make flesh like titanium! Give new life to the tired strips of disgusting meat that we're forced to wear. That I look beyond what is seen! I am a man of intellect! I experiment, create! What's wrong with seeking to become stronger, more agile, faster?"

"Nothing at all really." I answered loosening the bonds and waiting. Wouldn't do me any good to undo them completely just to be caught immediately after.

I was gonna need shock value.

"To be honest, you're the sanest guy I've heard all day. Old man that lives on my block went on and on about how he was going to eat the neighborhood kids. We _need_ what you're talking about."

"Don't be ignorant." he frowned

"Excuse me?!" I snapped "I am _agreeing_ with you jerkwad!"

"Open up your mind to the possibilities!"

"And you're ignoring me." I sighed as he started talking about the arm in his.. Wait, where the fuck did he get the spare arm? Whatever. "Look, if you're not gonna accept that I'm _not_ insulting you I'll just leave and come back later. Dinner will start soon and it's an hour walk to get here."

Vhy leave vhen zhis arm vill contribute greatly to my latest creation!" he gave a cold grin as his accent became more pronounced "Vhen I can attach it to any living creature and it vould vork as intended." he laughed and started mumbling to himself.

"Wow... That... Actually sounds kinda kick ass." I admitted and he seemed to snap back into business mode and was calm.

"What is that, you say? Bah." he waved me off "Well, you will have plenty of time to observe the wonders of it while it kills you... veeeery slowly." he purred darkly

"Yeah... One problem with that..." my phone started ringing and I removed the ropes before answering. "Hello? Oh, hey! Yeah, I'm just about done up here. Tied to a chair this time." I stood up and thanked the man for his hospitality and left. "Yeah, I'll be back here again soon. Guy's got some good ideas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the first. I _refuse_ to have 'I don't own this' in multiple chapters. If people are too stupid to realize someone doesn't own something because it's not plastered all over the walls then it's not my problem. I have _better_ things to do with my time than to nick-pick a chapter because it _didn't_ have the disclaimer. One time, in the FIRST CHAPTER, is enough!

~Medic's POV~

I stared dumbfounded as my victim walked from my home.

 

_Walked_

 

"This is an outrage!" I roared as my six armed secretary stood there. "That child was supposed to be another experiment! Where was the fear? The hate? How do I get her back here?!" I growled (Yes I'm female :P)

 

"She's on her way." my Secretary said and I stared at her in shock

 

"Vut?"

 

"She's on her way." she repeated holding up her black berry "I texted her, told her you were in one of your 'moods', and she's on her way so you'll have a victim again."

 

"You haf her _number_?" I growled and she rolled her eyes at me

 

"Yes, who do you think delivers all the hand cream I ask for?" she deadpanned. "She's up here all the time but _someone_ " she glared at me "got irritated at the fact she wasn't here to give you a new subject to test your work on."

 

I was about to say something when there a knock at the door.

 

"That would be her." she hummed putting the chair in place and holding the rope.

 

With one final glare I opened the door.

 

"Vha-!"

 

I stopped

 

She came back.

 

 

"Sup, I'm back." she called walking past me and into my house "Cool, you brought the chair back."

 

"Yes, the doctor was getting agitated at the fact you just upped and walked away from him." My traitorous secretary relayed as I shut and locked the door.

 

"Not my fault my mom wanted me home for dinner." the young woman hummed "Besides, I'm here now s we can go back to him trying to scare me while I try to look scared." she finished and I arrived to see her tied to the chair again.

 

"You von't be escaping me again fraulein." I growled holding her chin in my hand, forcing her to look me in the eye "I'll be sure to make your transformation _especially_ painful." I snarled and she scowled at me.

 

"Just because the town's scared of you doesn't mean _I am_." she growled and I gave a feral grin.

 

"Ve shall see." I hissed, already planning her fate.


End file.
